


Loner

by NLJ21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy Hope, Pride Parades, Road Trips, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLJ21/pseuds/NLJ21
Summary: Josie is struggling with her existence after learing about the merge.Hope helps her cope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 147
Collections: going_classic TVD favorites





	Loner

**Author's Note:**

> Someone once told me (yes, told me, not asked me) to write a story in which Josie is fucked up. Consider this my take at that. She is not really fucked up, just a bit nihilistic. 
> 
> Title -> Yungblud - Loner. If you don't know the song or Yungblud, you missed something. I love this guy.  
> This title was initially In The End by Linkin Park and it is honestly the better title, but I already used a Linkin Park song as a title so, yeah.  
> You all know In The End, right? (Right?) What you probably don't know is "In The End (Way Too Happy Cover)" by Melodicka Bros. Listen to it. It's the best thing ever. And it really fits the mood of this fic. I'm serious, listen to it right now and tell me that it is not the greatest cover ever.
> 
> I sure hope you like dialogues because this pretty much all dialogue.
> 
> Hope is happy in this fic, in case you're wondering if you should read it. I mean, if you know my fics... Well, Hope is many things but not happy in my works but here she is happy. 
> 
> I've written this with a new perspective on life. Funny what a friend and Vodka can do.

Josie is at the old mill, practising her magic. She is even wearing gym clothes to also work out, but she and her magic are lazy and sloppy, she is only half trying.

Someone is coming, she hears the footsteps. She tries to leave but it is too late, her father is already calling her name.

“Hey,” he says.

“Dad,” she acknowledges him with a tight lipped smile.

“Why are you here? You should be in class.”

“I didn’t feel like going. Sorry.”

“That’s the fifth time in the last three weeks,” Alaric says worriedly. “What is going on?”

“Nothing. I’m just not feeling well.”

“Should I get Emma? She could help you. And you should be resting, not training.”

“No, don’t bother,” she says in a dismissive tone.

“Josie,” he sighs.

“I’m fine. I just don’t want to be in class right now, okay?”

“Okay,” he says quietly, giving in. “You can tell me, you know? I know something is bothering you.”

“Thanks for checking on me.”

“Is it about the merge?”

Her eyes leave him, instead focusing on the ground. “Why would it be?”

“It’s gonna be fine. Trust me. Your mother and I will find a way. Leave the worrying to us and live your life to the fullest.”

She doesn’t reply and looks at him with expectant eyes that ask him if he is finished.

“I will leave you alone now. As your headmaster I have to tell you to get back to class.”

“See you later.”

He leaves and she sits down on the steps of the old mill, sighing and staring ahead.

The woods are so comforting and lonely; no one is bothering her here. Or at least not as much as in the school.

Her guitar is stored here too, since she spends more and more time at this place. But she hardly plays anymore.

* * *

Lizzie has been rambling for minutes about the upcoming party but Josie can’t get herself to show much excitement about it. In truth, she couldn’t care less about this party and her reactions to her sister make this clear.

And her sister isn’t oblivious, asking her, “What’s going on with you lately? You skip classes, you barely talk – please don’t tell that it is about Satan.”

“And what if it is, hm? What would you do?”

“Jo,” Lizzie says, a little shocked at her sister’s aggressiveness. “I don’t want you to be hurt by her again. She has done that more than enough.”

“Not everything is about Penelope,” Josie replies, annoyed.

“Then what is it?”

“Why don’t you go back to planning that little party of yours and leave me alone?”

Lizzie looks like she wants to argue, but she decides against it. “Okay.”

Josie gets up and goes out, leaving Lizzie behind in their room.

She has a clear destination in mind, knowing exactly what she needs right now. On her way, she bumps into Hope, who is in her gym clothes.

“Josie, hi.”

Josie acknowledges her with a quick smile.

“Where are you going?” Hope asks.

“Out. You?”

“Training with your dad,” she answers with a raised eyebrow. “Out, where?”

“None of your business.”

“Okay, sorry for asking.” Hope rolls her eyes and walks away.

Josie watches Hope leave, feeling a bit guilty. Maybe she was too harsh to Hope and to Lizzie. It’s not like it matters, though. Nothing does.

Two minutes later and she arrives at her destination, Jed’s room.

“What’s up?” the old alpha asks after opening the door and seeing Josie.

“I need more,” she says.

He steps out, looking left and right, and pulling her in afterwards.

“Again?”

“Is that a problem?” she asks.

“No. It’s just that you’ve been using a lot.”

“Let that be my problem.”

“I’m not sure about this, Jo,” he says uncertainly.

She rolls her eyes and steps closer, placing her hand on his cheek, slowly tracing her fingers over his face.

His eyes move from her hand to her eyes, his mouth slightly open.

“Please.” She pouts, then grins.

He pulls her in, kissing her. They make out for a while, slowly undressing each other.

“Condom?”

He opens his drawer and grunts in frustration. “Dammit!”

She lazily watches him searching for condoms until he finally admits that he hasn’t got any anymore.

“Whatever, let’s just do it,” she tells him.

“No, I don’t want to risk getting you pregnant.”

She stands up and presses her naked body against his. “Don’t worry about that,” she whispers and kisses him again.

All his objections are gone after a minute of more kissing. They have unprotected sex, which Josie enjoys.

Penelope was better, but this is perfectly okay. Besides, she needs him.

“So about the weed,” she says, tracing her fingers over his right arm.

“Okay, okay. You didn’t need to sleep with me to get your high.”

They get dressed again and he gives her what she came for.

“Thank you,” she beams and goes without looking back at him.

“Josie?”

“Yes?” she grumbled, turning around.

“Don’t overdo it. Take it slow, alright?”

“Sure,” she says, rolling her eyes and closing the door behind her.

Once she arrives at the old mill, she rolls a joint and smokes. Jed can fuck himself. Smoking is the best thing in her life, and she won’t ‘slow down’ because he tells her to. Who does he think he is?

She leans back and exhales smoke. The cannabis already takes effect, making her feel better.

* * *

“Something is going on with Josie,” Alaric says after the training session with Hope.

The tribrid is getting rid of the boxing gloves and rolls her hands a few times to release the tension in her hurting wrist.

“Yeah?” she asks, watching Alaric out of the corner of her eyes.

“Mhm,” he takes a sip of water from his bottle, “she has been skipping classes and she seems off. Do you know anything?”

“It’s not like we talk much,” Hope replies, turning to Alaric.

“No? I thought you two were friends now.”

“Well, not really, to be honest.”

“Didn’t you gift her one of your necklaces?” His question is laced with confusion, but he hasn’t been able to keep up with his daughter’s and Hope’s friends for a long time.

“Yeah, and? We aren’t, like, friends.”

“So you haven’t noticed anything?”

“No. Other than her being unusually rude to me today, no, I haven’t.”

“Okay. I don’t understand why she doesn’t talk to me or Lizzie.” He shakes his head, deep in thoughts. “Anyway, thank you,” he says and sighs again.

“I could talk to her,” Hope offers after seeing his worried face. “I mean, I doubt it would help if she doesn’t even talk to Lizzie but I can try.” She shrugs and cracks her neck.

“It can’t help to try,” he replies.

“Have you thought about that she could be like this because of this merge thing?”

“Obviously, but she said that it isn’t about the merge.”

“I’ll talk to her. See you later.”

* * *

“Are you smoking?” Hope asks, amused.

Josie didn’t hear her coming and is completely startled by Hope’s sudden appearance. Her attempt to hide the joint is fruitless, as Hope sits down next to her. She smiles at her but her eyebrows are raised, questioning Josie’s new habit.

“Since when do you smoke weed?”

“I’m not,” Josie says and smiles.

Hope chuckles and replies, “The smell is pretty strong.”

“I forgot the spell,” Josie chides herself.

“And your eyes are red. And, I mean, look at you. It’s pretty clear that you are high.”

“You’re a drug expert now, huh?”

Hope flicks her fingers, magically pulling the joint to her.

“Hey!”

She takes a drag and exhales the smoke.

“What?” she asks, seeing Josie surprised face.

“You smoke?”

“Not anymore.”

“Not anymore?” Josie repeats, still surprised.

“Yeah,” Hope shrugs, taking another drag, and then giving Josie the joint back.

“You’re so hot when you smoke,” Josie says and immediately regrets it. “Uh, sorry. I’m not thinking clearly.”

“By all means, speak what is on your mind,” Hope chuckles.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Josie says and pouts.

“Since when do you smoke weed?”

“Started two weeks ago,” Josie replies and curses herself and the drug. She shouldn’t talk so much.

“So still a newbie, hm?” The amusement in Hope’s voice is irritating Josie.

“You sound like you are some kind of expert on drugs.”

“I’m certainly not, but I do have my own experiences.”

“Do you?”

“I wouldn’t be lying to you, would I?”

“Tell me about your experiences, then,” Josie challenges and smiles at her.

“Maybe some other time.” Hope smirks back.

“Fun killer.”

“Oh, just wait till I tell your dad.”

“Oh God, please don’t do that. Hope, please.”

Hope has to laugh again. Josie is so panicked at the thought of her father finding out, it’s cute.

“Why not?” She asks, grinning at the siphoner.

“He can’t know. Lizzie neither.”

“Okay, but why?”

Josie bites her lip in frustration. Why did Hope have to find her now?

“Why are you even here?” Josie asks, trying to push the conversation in a different direction.

“I was searching you.”

“But why?”

“You haven’t answered my question yet.”

“I’ll answer if you do.”

“Is that so?” Hope asks. She sounds a bit bored.

“You can only find out if you answer,” Josie whispers, leaning closer. The drugs really make her do things she would never dare to do.

Hope places a hand on Josie’s shoulder, keeping her away. “Hey, let’s not do something that you might regret later on.”

“I wouldn’t regret kissing you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Still, let’s not do that now.”

“So you would kiss me back?”

“I like high Josie,” Hope admits and stands up.

“Where are you going?” Josie questions, the disappointment she is feeling is apparent in her voice.

“Back to school.”

“Wait!”

“For what?”

“You haven’t got your answer.”

“And you will tell me?” Hope answers in a tone that makes it clear she doubts that.

“Maybe,” Josie says, pouting and signalling Hope to sit back down.

“Fine.” She rolls her eyes.

The siphoner smiles smugly as Hope resumes the place next to her.

“So why did you search me?”

Hope’s eyes wander over Josie; she is thinking about how to best approach her.

“Your dad is worried about you.”

Hope knows she opted for the wrong approach when she sees the disappointment in Josie’s eyes.

“Oh.”

“Lizzie is too.”

“And you?”

“Should I be worried?”

Josie looks away and leans forward, her elbows resting on her knees. The smile from a few moments ago is completely gone.

“It doesn’t matter what you think. It doesn’t matter what anyone thinks.”

“Why not?”

“Nothing matters,” Josie mutters.

“So we’re getting philosophical now?” The amusement in Hope’s voice is still there and still as irritating as before.

Josie glances back at her, seeing Hope’s relaxed posture. The tribrid is leaning back, supporting herself with her hands next to her body, on the wooden step.

“Shouldn’t Lizzie feel it when you are high?”

“I did a spell that prevents her from feeling this.”

“Of course.”

They remain silent for a moment, looking at the trees in front of them.

“Why are you hiding this from your sister?”

“Why are you asking so many questions?”

“I’m interested. And a bit worried.”

“Only a bit?”

“I’m still not sure if you are spiralling in depression or if you just discovered the fun sides of drugs.”

“What do you think?” Josie asks, genuinely interested.

“I think you are having an existential crisis because of the merge. I know I would have one.”

“Guilty.”

“So you’re using drugs because...?”

“Because nothing matters.”

“I mean, I agree but that doesn’t really explain it.”

“I’m either gonna die or I’m gonna absorb my sister.”

“Yeah,” Hope says quietly, nodding in understanding.

“So it doesn’t matter what I do. My life will be over anyway.”

“And the drugs make it more bearable?”

“Is that the reason you took drugs?”

“I guess that’s a part of it,” Hope replies with a shrug but she smiles.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Josie Saltzman, a nihilist.”

“Hope Mikaelson, an understanding person,” she counters.

“Hey!”

“What?”

“I’m not that anti social.”

“You kind of are,” Josie objects.

“I might hate some people-“

“A lot.”

“-but I also like a lot of people.”

“Sure.”

“Maybe not here at the school,” Hope admits.

“Where are the people Hope likes, then?”

“Mental hospitals.”

“Are you serious?” Josie suddenly looks serious.

“No.”

“Jerk.” She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

“Most of them are out.”

Josie laughs and shakes her head again. “You are incredible.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

“I’m pretty sure it was.”

“Okay, maybe a little bit.”

“Teeny, tiny bit. Who is hooking you up with weed, by the way? Jed?”

“Yep. Why?”

“Just curious.”

“You are very curious, it seems,” Josie says.

“I certainly am,” Hope agrees.

“So, what are you going to tell my dad?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Hey Alaric, your daughter is out there getting high. Oh yeah, she is absolutely high. No, she’s not well. She really needs her loving father.”

“Got it, you can shut up.”

“What do you want me to tell him?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want.” Josie turns away as Hope looks at her with a calculating stare.

“I’ve made up my mind.”

“Yeah? What are you telling him?”

“What? Oh, about that.”

“What were you thinking about?” Josie asks, confused.

“You will find that out soon enough. About your dad, yeah, I will tell him that you didn’t talk to me.”

“Thank you. But why are you doing this?”

“I like you.”

“You like me?”

“Yeah, you are cool.”

Hope stands up and walks the stairs down.

“Thanks,” Josie replies, unsure about what else to say.

“You might want to prepare for a road trip,” Hope says.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Just a thought, you know?”

Josie remains seated as Hope walks through the woods, back to the school.

That was interesting.

* * *

Josie did listen to Hope. She prepared a backpack, just in case. But she feels mildly stupid now. Hope has more or less ignored her all week long. She only occasionally replied to her texts, always a day or two too late.

The tribrid is so hard to figure out, Josie thinks. At one point you think you’re friends, the next she barely talks to you but she still acts the same.

Irrelevant, that is how Josie would describe herself from Hope’s point of view. And Josie doesn’t like this at all so she smokes again, again sitting on the stairs of the old mill.

And, of course, that is where Hope comes to her again.

“Ready?”

“For what?”

“The road trip.”

“You assume I want to go on a road trip with you? Nice.”

“You don’t need to,” Hope says.

“You ignored me all week,” Josie replies accusingly.

Hope’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Don’t play dumb, you know it. You barely talked to me all week.”

“That’s just me. I didn’t ignore you, I was just busy. If you want to talk to me, then you have to talk to me. I can’t read minds, can I?”

“So you are telling me that you were too busy the whole week to talk to me?” Josie questions, not really believing Hope.

“I’m here now. Really, don’t take it personally that I didn’t reach out to you.”

“I kinda am taking it personally,” Josie says, taking a drag of the spliff.

“Well, you can sit here and be mad or you can come with me. Your choice,” Hope says and looks expectantly at the siphoner.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah, got it,” Hope says and walks away. “You coming?”

Josie rolls her eyes but follows.

“I have to get my backpack,” Josie says.

“I’ll be waiting outside.”

Josie avoids her father and her sister, just like she did all week, and grabs her backpack from her room. Her old self would have never done this, going on some trip with Hope without knowing where they are going and without telling anyone about it.

She joins Hope again and together they walk to the parking place.

“Of course you drive a Bentley,” Josie comments and Hope smiles.

They get in the car and start driving.

“Where are we going?” Josie asks.

“New Orleans. Didn’t I mention that?”

“You didn’t, no.”

“Oh, sorry. I hope you don’t have a problem with that.”

“Don’t care.”

“Okay. Feel free to connect your phone and play some music.”

“You do that,” Josie replies. She doesn’t want to play music that Hope doesn’t like.

“All right.”

Listening to Hope’s playlist gives Josie a new perspective into her mind. They listen to a lot of Linkin Park and Nirvana and another band that Josie doesn’t know.

“You like Nirvana and Linkin Park a lot, huh?”

“Fuck yes, I love them both!” Hope exclaims.

“They are pretty great, yeah. So, you are into singers who killed themselves?”

“Apparently,” Hope chuckles.

“Quite sad, isn’t it?” Josie says, watching the landscape.

“What?”

“Their suicides. Or suicides in general.”

“Oh yeah. Imagine how much more of Kurt Cobain and Chester Bennington we could have got. Breaks my heart.”

Josie only now remembers that Hope’s father and uncle committed suicide. Thankfully Hope doesn’t seem to take offense. She should pay more attention to her words.

“Why are we going to New Orleans?”

Hope smiles and looks at Josie for a second.

“What month is it?” she answers.

“June. Why?”

“You’re pan, right?”

“Yeah,” Josie says, unsure why Hope is asking her this.

“Come on Josie, it’s pride month.”

“Wait,” realization dawns on Josie, “You are taking me to a pride parade in New Orleans?”

“I guess I am,” Hope says.

“Holy shit.”

“I thought you would like it.”

“This is great,” Josie says, smiling.

They drive in silence for a while, enjoying the blue sky and the sun shining through the windows.

“Who is this?” Josie asks. “She has an incredible voice.”

“She has. She’s pretty incredible,” Hope laughs.

“What’s so funny?”

“The band is called The Pretty Reckless.”

“Ah. Wait, so she is in a band called The Pretty Reckless and she is pretty incredible?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“I’ve never heard of them.”

“They sadly aren’t as popular as they should be.”

“They certainly sound great,” Josie admits.

“For sure. And Taylor Momsen is so hot.”

“She’s the singer?”

“Yeah.”

The next three hours pass with casual conversations and a toilette break. Josie is rolling a joint when she asks, “What were you doing all week?”

“I was busy.”

“Oh come on.”

Hope glances over to Josie, eyeing the joint. “Again?”

“Why not?”

“You’re gonna share or what?”

“No,” Josie chides, furrowing her brows. “You are driving.”

“Fair point,” Hope says. “Nothing matters, but you still don’t want to die?”

“Duh. Quit evading, what were you doing all week?”

The tribrid rolls her eyes and replies, “School.”

“All week? Just school work?” She doesn’t believe that.

“You try being in every class for every species and we talk again,” Hope counters.

“I don’t believe you.”

“School, painting, training, what else do you want from me?”

“Such a loner routine,” Josie says.

“At least I don’t have an existential crisis.”

“Woah, unfair.”

She puts the joint between her lips and lights it up with a flame from her hand. Her head falls back against the seat and her eyes are closed as she exhales.

“How did you even get the idea to smoke?” Hope questions.

“I saw Jed and his friends smoking at a party and just joined them. You?”

“Wrong friends.”

“You really don’t like sharing anything personal, do you?”

“Some things are better left unsaid.”

“But I wanna know,” Josie points out with a pout.

“You don’t always get what you want.”

“Hope, please. You don’t have to play the mysterious girl. You already are very interesting.”

“Aw, thank you.”

“Please?” Josie tries again.

“I partied a lot after my parents died and was introduced to all sorts of drugs.”

“For example?” Josie asks, watching Hope with curious eyes.

“Heroin, LSD, Speed.”

“Holy shit.”

“Ecstasy, once. Well, marijuana. Probably more but I don’t really remember too much of that time.”

“Damn, Hope, that’s a lot.”

“Getting clean was a lot of fun.”

“Oh God,” Josie says, looking at the joint in her hands. “Why didn’t you say anything? I’m sitting here smoking in front of you.”

“It’s fine,” Hope assures her. “Weed was never a problem. I mean, I took your joint last time. I really shouldn’t have but, yeah, whatever.” 

“That’s why you stay away from all the parties, right?”

“It’s one reason, yeah.”

“What is the other?”

“I can’t really stand anyone at these parties.”

Josie laughs and takes another drag, feeling guilty doing it.

Hope eventually stops at a hotel, telling Josie that they would stay the night. They had been driving for solid eight hours and Hope is tired.

“Do you want your own room?” Hope asks her.

“We can share one,” Josie replies with a wink.

“Confidence suits you.”

They book a room for the night and go there. Hope lets herself fall on one of the two beds, claiming it for herself.

Josie observes the tribrid as she looks at her phone, replying to messages. This is the first time that Hope even looked at her phone except for the music.

“Who are you texting?”

“My aunt. I’m telling her when we will arrive. You dad knows where we are, in case you’re wondering.”

“You told him?” Josie questions, surprised.

“Everyone would go crazy if I suddenly disappeared. I have to tell him and my family.”

What the hell happened to her? For once, Josie does not say her thoughts out loud. She just looks at her as Hope texts and as she drinks. Shaking her head, Josie looks away.

She gets up and takes her own water bottle.

“And my dad was okay with me leaving?”

“Yes.”

“Cool.” She sighs. “He has to be really worried if he allows that.”

“A bit.”

“What did he say?”

“Not a lot,” Hope tells her. “Just that you have not been yourself lately and he is willing to let you have some fun.”

“You haven’t told him about the weed?”

“No.”

“Well, thanks.”

“Hey, look at this,” Hope says, holding her phone out.

“Who is this?” Josie asks, looking at pictures of a blonde woman. A really attractive blonde woman.

“That’s Taylor.”

“Ah. You’re right, she is really hot.”

“She is your type, hm?”

“I’m more into red heads, you know?”

“Such a tease.”

“You are the one taking me to a hotel room,” Josie points out.

“I asked you if you want your own room.”

“And I saw the hope in your eyes that I would decide for one room.”

“Weed can cause hallucinations. Are you sure you didn’t have one?”

“First of all, you’re an asshole. Secondly, weed doesn’t cause hallucinations.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure- whatever.”

Josie stretches her legs and makes herself comfortable on Hope’s bed.

“You got your own bed, you know?”

“So you are taking me to a pride parade. Does that mean that you are...?” Josie inquires, ignoring Hope’s comment.

“Yes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Don’t look so surprised.”

“So, gay, bi, pan?”

“Does it matter?” Hope asks, grinning.

“No. But I’m interested.”

“What do you think?”

“Mh,” Josie hums, examining Hope, “You don’t look like you’re only into girls.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I’d say pan.”

“100 points for you.”

“When did you figure it out?” Josie asks.

“Well, my party months weren’t just for partying.”

“Of course.”

They spend some more time talking and watching YouTube videos, especially cat videos. After showering, Josie goes to bed. She reflects on the day and isn’t sure what to think about it. It had certainly been interesting. Hope is nothing but interesting.

* * *

She checks her phone when she wakes up and sees a message from her sister, asking if she has fun.

Fun? Yeah.

They have breakfast at the hotel and they leave immediately after. Another couple hours of driving are ahead of them.

“How long are we going to stay in New Orleans? I didn’t bring enough clothes to be away for more than a couple of days,” Josie says.

“Don’t worry. We can always buy new stuff or you can wear my clothes,” Hope replies as they get to her car.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? Me in your clothes.”

“Of course. Seeing your long limbs in my short things would be hilarious.”

“You suck at flirting,” Josie grumbles.

“Just not interested,” Hope deadpans. She stares at Josie with an emotionless face, waiting for a reaction.

“Your eyes are very blue.”

“I know.”

“Not as blue as Kurt Cobain’s though.”

“Probably.” Hope smiles.

“You wanna drive or what are we waiting for?” Josie asks, her eyes never leaving Hope’s. “Or do you like what you see?”

“You have become so bold. I like it,” Hope answers with a smile, danger in her eyes. She starts the car and begins driving.

“Do you want to decide the music today?” Hope asks.

“Your taste in music is great. No need to change the playlist.”

“As you wish.”

They drive for hours, mostly in silence. Humming or singing along, they aren’t doing much more than that. But it is nice, comfortable.

Eventually, they arrive in New Orleans.

“Home sweet home,” Hope comments as they drive through the city. “Josie?”

“Hm?”

“We have two options now,” Hope says and quickly glances at the siphoner.

“Go on.”

“We can go to my family’s house or to my own house. What do you prefer? I don’t know if you want to meet my family just yet.”

“Scared of introducing me to the family, hm?” Josie laughs. “Let’s go to your house, then.”

The car comes to a halt in front of a big, white house.

“You weren’t exaggerating when you said house. I thought you meant like, an apartment or maybe a small house, not a mansion.”

“What did you expect? I’m a Mikaelson.”

“Yeah. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“This place was burnt down over 18 years ago,” Hope explains. “I only ordered it to be rebuilt three years ago.”

“So this is your own personal house?”

“Quite fancy, isn’t it?”

“Fancy?” Josie nods.

Once inside, Hope throws her backpack in a corner and sits down on a big, black chair around a giant table.

“What do you need all this space for?”

“I don’t. But this is a great place for parties,” the tribrid answers.

“I can imagine,” Josie replies, sitting down opposite of Hope.

“The parade is tomorrow so we have the rest of the day to do anything you’d like to do. What do you want to do, Josie?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugs, “Make a suggestion.”

“We could go out and drink. I have a lot of instruments here, and art supplies. Honestly, just say something and I can make it happen.”

“What instruments do you have?” Josie inquires, her interest rising.

“Follow me,” Hope orders and smirks at Josie. “You play the guitar. Right?”

“Correct.”

Josie is led to a room full of instruments. And with full she means packed.

“Do you play every single instrument in here?” She is almost scared of the answer.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, what do you play, then?”

“Piano, guitar, and I can play the violin but I’m really bad at it.”

“I’m a piano newbie,” Josie says.

“Are you asking me to teach you?”

“Maybe.”

“Sit down,” Hope says, pointing to the piano. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure.”

“Alcoholic or not?”

“Depends on what you have.”

Hope looks at her with a disappointed face.

“Oh, right, you have everything here,” Josie says, realizing her mistake.

“Yes.”

Hope gets them a single and boring bottle of water. She won’t get anything alcoholic unless Josie tells her to.

Josie plays and Hope corrects her and teaches her.

“Please tell me you can’t sing,” Josie says after a few minutes.

“Okay, I can’t sing.”

“Good. Wait, did you just say that because I told you to or because you actually can’t sing?”

Hope shrugs and Josie groans.

“You can totally sing,” she says.

“I’m not great.”

“Sure. It’s so unfair. You can paint, you play multiple instruments, you can sing, you are great at magic and fighting, you are beautiful, and you are smart.”

“I’m pretty awesome. Don’t forget that I’m rich.”

“I hate you,” Josie complains with a teasing voice.

Hope shrugs and clasps her hand together in response, smiling at Josie.

“I think I need alcohol or I’m gonna lose my mind,” Josie says.

“Wine?”

“Why not?”

“Let’s go outside,” Hope says.

The two girls get up and walk to the kitchen where Hope hands Josie a glass and fills it with wine.

“Thanks.”

They go outside to the pool.

“Of course you have a pool. I’m not even surprised.”

“Wanna get in?” Hope asks.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Hope takes the lead, walking to the edge of the pool. Firstly, she gets out of her shoes and quickly strips down to her underwear. She leaves her skirt and shirt on the ground without much thought.

Secondly, she places her glass and the bottle of wine on the ground and turns to Josie, who is still standing a few feet away.

“You coming?” she asks and jumps in the pool. “Josie,” she pulls her wet hair back so that she can look at the siphoner, “You don’t need to get half naked in front of me or get in here.”

“I know, I know.” Josie is standing on the edge, looking down on Hope. “Fuck it.” Her glass is empty after one big sip and soon she is throwing her clothes on the ground.

She holds her right foot in the water. The water is very pleasant, not too warm nor too cold. The moonlight is reflected on the water and in Hope’s eyes.

Hope is filling Josie’s glass again and hands it to her once she is fully in the water.

“Is your life always this awesome?” Josie questions. They are both leaning against the edge where the bottle stands.

“Pretty much. Yours could be too.”

“What’s the point?” Josie dismisses, her voice sounds hopeless. 

“The point of an awesome life is having an awesome life, duh.”

“You can say that. You don’t have a death sentence on you.”

“You could die at any moment. Right now. Something could happen and you would die. What’s the point in being depressed about it?”

“That is different. Of course, I could die at any moment but I know for a fact that I will die once I turn twenty-two.”

“So what?”

“So what?” Josie repeats, confused about Hope’s words.

“Yes, so what? Why does that change anything?”

“It changes everything,” Josie insists.

“You do you, but I think you should enjoy every single day. Especially you and your sister. Your days might very well be limited so you should make every one of them memorable.”

Josie remains quiet, only occasionally sipping wine.

“Let’s get out of here,” Hope says and pushes herself out. Josie doesn’t even look at her, she is lost in thought.

“Josie? Jo?”

“Hm?” The siphoner looks up and sees an extended arm. She takes Hope’s hand and gets out of the pool.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

Hope leads her inside, to the bathroom where she gives her a towel.

“You can shower and take this room,” she points over her shoulder to the door behind her, “I will be upstairs.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

The warm and comfortable feeling of sunlight on her skin wakes her up. Her nose is invaded by the smell of breakfast and coffee. She stretches and gets up. After getting dressed and going to the bathroom, she follows her nose that leads her to the pleasant smell.

She walks past the big table that she has seen yesterday to the kitchen where she stops at the doorframe. In the kitchen is Hope who is humming along to the song she is listening to.

Hope looks different, Josie thinks. She is not in her usual school uniform but in her normal, her own clothes. Black skirt, white t-shirt, leather jacket – Josie didn’t know that Hope could look any hotter but there she is, proving her wrong.

“Good morning to you too,” Hope says, her back still to Josie.

“Morning.”

“Coffee?”

“Thank you. You look amazing, by the way,” Josie says, still a bit sleepy.

“Why, thank you. So do you.”

They sit down at the table and eat. Hope practically forces Josie to try beignets and she doesn’t regret trying it.

“Did you make all this yourself or are there servants somewhere and I haven’t seen them yet?”

“My aunt brought the beignets. The rest is my own doing. I may be rich but I’m not spoiled. Maybe a little,” she adds at Josie’s unconvinced face.

“So,” Hope begins, “Is today your first parade?”

“Unfortunately, yes. It shouldn’t be the first one.”

“You will love it.”

“I hope so.”

“I’m sure,” Hope assures her.

They clean up together after finishing breakfast.

“Do you want to be moderate or go all out?”

“What do you mean?” Josie asks.

“We can go with, like, rainbows on our cheeks and some pins and bracelets or we can go as a walking rainbow.”

“Uh, let’s keep it a bit more moderate.”

Two minutes later, Josie is pushed down on a chair with Hope standing over her.

“Hold still,” she commands as she paints a rainbow flag on Josie cheeks.

“I could have done this myself, you know?”

“Of course, but where is the fun in that?” Hope questions with a smile.

“Fun for whom?”

“We both know that you like my hand on your chin and my eyes on your face.”

“We both know that you like where your hand is and that you like looking at me,” Josie retorts.

“Your turn now,” Hope says, handing her the brush she just used.

“I get to paint on your beautiful face?”

“So many compliments.”

* * *

There are a lot of people and it’s very hot. She and Hope have been there for a couple of hours already and they have been drinking a little alcohol, nothing crazy.

Hope takes her along and happily talks with her.

Amazing music, amazing weather, amazing people, it’s a fantastic day.

Eventually, Hope takes her to the side where it is a bit quieter.

“Hungry?” she asks. “There is this restaurant not far from here. We could meet my aunts there and eat something.”

“I could use a toilet,” Josie answers. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

Hope takes her hand so that she doesn’t lose her in the crowd and leads her to the restaurant. Two women are already waiting there, sitting at a table outside.

Hope hugs both of them and then introduces Josie to them.

“The restroom is over there,” Hope says, pointing inside.

“Why did you bring her here?” Freya asks.

“She needs help.”

“With what?”

“With life.”

“So cryptic, huh?”

“She is struggling and I think I can help her,” Hope says.

“That’s nice of you,” Keelin says.

Josie comes back and they eat there. Not long after finishing Hope and Josie leave again.

“Your aunts are nice.”

“They are,” Hope agrees and nods, but adds, “When they want to be.”

“I didn’t know that you have a gay aunt.”

“Surprises are everywhere around me.”

“I absolutely believe that,” Josie replies honestly.

They spend a couple more hours at the parade.

“I’m not saying that this is the best day of my life but this is the best day of my life,” Josie tells her.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“You’re right, you know?” Josie begins.

They are sitting on a bench, away from most people. The sun has already set but there is still light.

“About what?”

“The merge doesn’t change anything. If I die tomorrow, when I turn twenty-two, or when I’m ninety years old, I can still have fun. Being depressed about dying is stupid.”

“I do agree with you,” Hope says. “Nothing matters. There is no point in anything you do. But you can own that. Take it and make the most out of it.”

“That’s a great motto.”

“Let’s drink to it.”

“Hope?”

“Josie?”

“Are you really not interested or was that just teasing?” Josie asks. Hope picks up on the vulnerability in the siphoner’s voice and smiles.

“Does it matter?”

“I hate this question,” Josie admits.

“Same.”

“Then why ask it?”

“To prove a point.”

“And the point is...?”

“You will have to figure that out on your own,” Hope says.

“I hate you.”

“You wish.”

“You talked to me when you didn’t need to. You took me on this road trip and to a pride parade. You have been nothing but supportive and nice to me,” Josie says, thinking out loud. She stays quiet for a moment and watches the sky.

Her eyes wander to Hope, who is watching her with a smirk.

“Fuck it,” she says and kisses Hope.

Hope is still smirking once she pulls away.

“You figured it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost kept it platonic but I like this ending. And just realized that this could be an alternative universe of numb. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to take credit for the Hosie going to a pride parade but it was done by Amateurhosuefic before me. I knew I would write this since I saw these pictures of Danielle and Kaylee.
> 
> Fun fact: I almost deleted my account last week. It's so crazy what a week can change


End file.
